


用爱填饱肚子

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Bleed, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Loss, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 变成狼人后，会失去身为人类时所有的记忆。越趋于动物一样生存，记忆消退的速度也会越快；甚至上一秒吃掉的猎物，下一秒就会忘掉。所以这无非是某个狼人某段记忆的碎片而已。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 2





	用爱填饱肚子

**Author's Note:**

> ytin only的场合  
狼人化×人类，可以看作是一方失忆的原情侣
> 
> 涉及流血受伤、断肢、暴力、食人情节的描写，以及非常明显的人物死亡暗示  
很黑很雷很病，总之非常过激…

——就当自己做了一个美梦吧。

睁开眼睛时，他只觉得浑身都疼。

伊野尾试着活动了一下身子，身下垫了柔软温暖的干草，旁边的篝火燃烧发出噼里啪啦的声音。

他抬眼望向洞窟外头，才知道天已经黑了。不管怎么说现在自己都走不掉，既来之则安之，更何况他本来就没想离开，也确实“走不了”。

盖在身上的毯子有些滑下肩头，他就着摇光的火光看了看自己的身体。胸口锁骨全是青紫的咬痕，估计后背也是同样惨不忍睹。但下身却没什么黏腻冰冷的感觉，看来是有为自己好好清理过。他心底温暖，感慨对方不合时宜的体贴。

大概是某种动物的仪式感？

伊野尾躺着没动，伸手捞了捞毯子重新裹住自己。毯子是用什么动物毛皮做的，厚重又毛茸茸软乎乎。他探出指尖露在毛毯外面，一点一点划地上的泥土。

说起来，人类为什么会讨厌泥土呢。

他出神地发呆，想到小时候家里养的宠物。他抱着宠物在外头玩耍，带着一身泥回家。妈妈生气地骂他净给自己添麻烦，又埋怨他管教不好宠物的话就把它送走。于是那个夜里它便走掉了。

是自己走掉了、还是被父母送人了呢？亦或是说偷偷溜出去玩的时候，被林子里其他大型动物叼走吃掉了也说不定。

伊野尾想，他的宝贝是不会被吃掉的。

突然响起了窸窸窣窣的声音。伊野尾仰着脖子抬起头，洞口站了一个人影。

他笑起来，躺在那里张开细瘦的双臂，像是在讨一个拥抱。洞窟入口的人影渐渐走近他，把伊野尾连同毯子整个人抱起来。

“yotu。”他欣喜地叫来人的名字，眼里盛满热切的期待。“可以开始了吗？”

青年艰难地点点头，伊野尾快乐地吻上他的嘴唇。青年的嘴上带着浓重的血腥味道，伊野尾受不了，觉得有点恶心。他克制着反胃的感觉，伸出舌头打开青年的牙关，轻柔地舔着他的口腔内部，用自己的舌头去勾引对方的。夜里太冷了，他想要被热烈地拥吻。

青年会意地回吻他，伊野尾双手紧紧搂着对方的脖子，他在心底说，这是最后一次了。他被对方推到在草堆上，青年的手在他光裸的肌肤上来回游走，他的指甲有点长，划到伊野尾酸软的腰腹时带着刺痛的感觉。伊野尾紧绷着上身，扣着对方的后脑勺加深这个吻。唇舌交缠太过用力，他觉得舌头都被对方吮吸到发疼的程度，青年的尖牙也磨得嘴里又痛又麻。但这很好，他几乎被亲吻到窒息，睫毛不安地颤抖着，过于用力的亲吻和过于缠绵的深入，或许都能说明一些东西。

青年始终默不作声，他只用单手就轻易拉开挂在自己身上的伊野尾。他抓着对方的头发，伊野尾仰着脑袋大声喘息，一边抚摸他的脸一边唤他的“名字”，他没意识到自己出了血，嘴角挂着暧昧的红痕，像是濒死的猎物。

青年把他放在草堆上，把自己送进伊野尾温暖的体内。进入的一瞬间伊野尾声音仿佛是被掐住，拔得极高又卡在嗓子眼， 短时日内过多的承欢让身体变得过分敏感，对方粗大的东西毫不留情地插进去，动作粗暴地像是要就将他整个人撕裂。

啊，不能指望他会做润滑什么的。伊野尾只觉得愈疼下身硬得更厉害，他试图抬腰在虚空中求点儿什么抚慰，但却使不上一点儿力气。

毕竟身上缺少了很大一部分，没力气也是自然的事。除了交合处像是被撕咬一般的快感和痛意，下半身几乎是毫无知觉。毕竟是小动物嘛。他感到对方进得更深，一边抑制不住地射精一边抚摸身上青年的面颊。他面上满是情欲的潮红，那之下又掩藏着不正常的苍白。青年用力地操他，但毛皮毯子始终挂在伊野尾身上，仿佛他是一道丰盛晚宴上最后的主餐，毯子就是保留他神秘美味的餐盘盖子，揭开后就会抛弃理智，只剩下大快朵颐的份。

他身上俊秀的青年眼圈红红的，伊野尾被操得气都喘不上，却能余出心思去在意他的感受。“嗯、yotu，在难过吗……？”体内敏感的软肉被残忍地摩擦，他努力捉住蛛丝一般的理智。“不要难过，不要难过，拜托……”

青年张了张口想说什么，但又什么都没说，低头狠狠咬住伊野尾的肩头。熟悉的血腥味弥漫在空气里，伊野尾吃痛地无助哭喊起来，身体本能地想要挣扎，但被对方牢牢禁锢在怀里动弹不得。

常理来说，人类的咬合力根本做不到将另一个人单凭借牙齿就伤到皮开肉绽的程度，但伏在伊野尾身上的青年显然超乎常理之外。他几乎是咬掉伊野尾左肩整块皮肤，身下的人痛到发不出声音，却仍旧固执地搂着他。

青年红着眼睛喘气，伊野尾的血流得到处都是，有一些飞溅到他脸颊上，显得既可怖又淫荡。为什么呢？脑子里突然冒出来这个念头，青年把嘴唇贴上伊野尾流血的肩膀，伸出温热的舌头一下一下舔他的伤口。血液的味道冲得他脑子发昏，对方跳动着血管的脖颈就在旁边，只要一扭头，就能咬断他那脆弱的脖子。

青年想象着那个画面。想象着伊野尾白皙的脖子汩汩冒出鲜红色的温暖液体，快速失血导致他呼吸困难，单薄的胸口一起一伏；脖颈被扯成两段，血都流进声道里，伊野尾一定发不出痛呼的声音，只能像是坏掉的风箱一样抽气；说到底，他很快就感受不到痛了，由于大脑缺血，所有的神经都慢慢凝滞，他会浑身发冷，像是被冰冻起来，冷到连痛觉都消失。可他的身体仍会带着温度，他的血液是冬日里最好的暖流，他的血一开始带着热气流动，而后热气蒸发，它们便都凝固起来。可是自己会把那些都舔舐干净，自己不会让他的一丝一毫被浪费，他会喝掉他全部的血液，会让他柔嫩的身体全部溶解在自己体内，而后，他们合二为一。

太过鲜明的想象令本能叫嚣着快去把那些画面变成现实。他努力克制自己不去听从本能，将自己比正常人类男性更加粗大的阴茎更用力的捅进伸出，伊野尾不知是否已经习惯了过分粗暴的做爱，肩头的痛楚似乎带给他清醒的意识，青年感到伊野尾的下身又硬起来了。他看着身下不断呻吟的伊野尾，又想，若是让那变成了现实，这个人的这幅模样，岂不是永远都见不到了呢？

但那又怎样？交配能填饱肚子吗？

本能的声音又恶毒地传出来，伊野尾像是配合本能的想法一样，掀开一直盖在身上的毯子。

青年愣住，痛苦地呜咽了一声，伸手试图把伊野尾整个人重新包裹起来。

“不、不要……”伊野尾挣扎着反抗，“不要害怕，不要逃开。”他浸透着淫靡湿气的声音断断续续，低沉却温柔地像是要化开一样。青年想，若是有什么吃了就会死的令人成瘾的糖，一定就是此刻的伊野尾这样。

“看着我啊……”他呻吟喘息着捧住青年的脸，肩头血肉模糊的伤似乎根本不对他有什么影响，伊野尾用狂热又清澈的目光直视青年带着血色的眼睛，“不要觉得难过……拜托，我们不是说好的吗……”

他的身体纤瘦又健康，骨肉匀称肌肤白皙，暧昧的欢爱痕迹布满上身，腰线和臀部弧度恰到好处惹人遐想；他被插入的地方泥泞一片，前端的阴茎硬硬地翘起来，下身一片水光；为了方便进入大腿被分得很开，肌肉线条隐在昏暗篝火的阴影里；随后，旖旎的景象戛然而止。

伊野尾努力支起身子想和青年接吻，但却被对方回避掉。从原本应是膝盖的位置，他的小腿整个消失，截面断开的痕迹显然是遭受了野兽的撕咬。骨头的断面和关节失去皮肤的包裹，都赤裸直白地暴露在空气里，被咬断处还没来得及长出新的肌肤，于是骨肉和结成的疤全都狰狞地纠缠在一起。他断腿的截面是地狱的入口，那里凝聚着腐烂的肉，蛆虫啃食血管，血液和身体保护机能的分泌物混在一起，流出粘液一般的脓。

地狱的制造者像是承受不住一般哭泣起来，他停下交欢的动作，把伊野尾整个人抱在怀里。他一面哭，埋在对方体内的性器却又硬得要命，伊野尾慧毫无痛苦或恐惧的行为让他心慌意乱，可又难以自控地想要更彻底地占有他。无论是更加粗暴地操他，还是将其拆吃入腹的妄想，似乎都只不过是用来掩盖什么东西的手段而已。

掩盖什么呢？他不明白，说到底，为什么伊野尾会主动送上门来呢？青年像只可怜的幼兽不断落泪低吟，伊野尾一边念着他的名字，一边拍他的后背，“没有关系，yuto，我的愿望就是被你吃掉，所以没有关系的。”他像是哄小孩那样说着，声音和青年粗重喘息以及噼啪作响的火苗融合在一起，“肚子很饿吧……不用勉强自己。”

肚子饿，可是有什么比肚子饿更重要，那是什么呢？

他抬起头，从伊野尾的眼瞳里看到火光中茫然无措的自己。这幅表情简直就像人类一样，他忍不住感叹，对方伏在他耳边，轻声说着什么，甜蜜又温柔，如同亲密恋人之间的低语。

他想，如果能和伊野尾成为恋人，一定是非常幸福的事。

他们注视彼此，像是注视属于自己的结局。伊野尾亲昵地靠在他身上，“yuto。”他颤抖着手指勾住青年的手，最后一次发出或许是青年名字的音节，闭上眼睛。

于是火焰燃尽，温暖暧昧的小洞窟重归黑暗，一切都沉浸在香甜的美梦之中。青年舔了舔嘴角，对本能说，食欲才不是这个世界上最重要的，交配不能填饱肚子，但是爱能。本能嘲笑他，那你为什么在掉眼泪呢？

他想反驳，但又不知道该说些什么。夜视的双眼似乎看到，在冰冷的寂静之中有谁露出了心满意足的微笑。于是青年也跟着笑起来，把同本能的争论忘到脑后去了。

End.


End file.
